Shinigami of Inklings
by AgentJuicy
Summary: This is going to be a story were agent 3 will be betrayed by everyone he knows because of an octoling that took away his friends. In a few years he returns, but not as the same inkling.
1. Shinigami of Inklings

Chapter One

Betrayal of a Hero

Agent 3/ Tenzo

I want to know why I am being kicked out for something that I didn't do. I am Agent 3 that worked with Agent 1/ Marie and Agent 2/ Callie. I managed to defeat Octavio and Callie that was being brainwashed by DJ Octavio. After I brought back the Great Zapfish and Callie, I was praised for saving Inkopolis. But my joy didn't last that long because an octoling came and took all the glory for saving Inkopolis from a crazy machine, Telephone. He started to get more popular but I didn't care, and he started to get frustrated. Then, he began to take away my friends, starting with Callie and Marie.

Flashback

I was walking down the streets trying to go get dinner when I bumped into Callie. " What's up, Callie?" I asked. " YOU, IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU THEN I WOULDN'T HAVE LEFT MARIE. BUT IT'S YOUR FAULT THAT I HAD TO WORK WITH OCTAVIO!!" Callie yelled at me." W-w-what!? Who told you that? You know that I would never do that to you at all Callie." "Liar!! I was told specifically that it was you that planned everything to send me away! You are the cause of all of my problems! Now get out of my sight and never come back!" Callie told me. I felt so betrayed that I wanted to kill myself, but I knew that I still had Marie to depend on. But, when I went to Marie, she told me that uit was my fault for sending Callie away. Everyone started to give me looks of disgust and hatred. I suspected that it was the octoling that was acting like he was the king.

Flashback End

Now I decided to get oit of this hell-hole. I packed all of my stuff and walked away from Inkopolis while hetting yelled at by miltiple inklings to just go out and die. I decided that I was going to return to Inkopolis, but not the same kind of Inkling that I used to be. I will make a name for myself and I will prove them all wrong when they told me that I was weak and should just die. My name shall be the Shinigami. My name shall drive fear into those that hear the name, eventjough I'm not there, it would feel as if I was there.


	2. The Return

Chapter One

Betrayal of a Hero

Agent 3/ Tenzo

I want to know why I am being kicked out for something that I didn't do. I am Agent 3 that worked with Agent 1/ Marie and Agent 2/ Callie. I managed to defeat Octavio and Callie that was being brainwashed by DJ Octavio. After I brought back the Great Zapfish and Callie, I was praised for saving Inkopolis. But my joy didn't last that long because an octoling came and took all the glory for saving Inkopolis from a crazy machine, Telephone. He started to get more popular but I didn't care, and he started to get frustrated. Then, he began to take away my friends, starting with Callie and Marie.

Flashback

I was walking down the streets trying to go get dinner when I bumped into Callie. " What's up, Callie?" I asked. " YOU, IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU THEN I WOULDN'T HAVE LEFT MARIE. BUT IT'S YOUR FAULT THAT I HAD TO WORK WITH OCTAVIO!!" Callie yelled at me." W-w-what!? Who told you that? You know that I would never do that to you at all Callie." "Liar!! I was told specifically that it was you that planned everything to send me away! You are the cause of all of my problems! Now get out of my sight and never come back!" Callie told me. I felt so betrayed that I wanted to kill myself, but I knew that I still had Marie to depend on. But, when I went to Marie, she told me that uit was my fault for sending Callie away. Everyone started to give me looks of disgust and hatred. I suspected that it was the octoling that was acting like he was the king.

Flashback End

Now I decided to get oit of this hell-hole. I packed all of my stuff and walked away from Inkopolis while hetting yelled at by miltiple inklings to just go out and die. I decided that I was going to return to Inkopolis, but not the same kind of Inkling that I used to be. I will make a name for myself and I will prove them all wrong when they told me that I was weak and should just die. My name shall be the Shinigami. My name shall drive fear into those that hear the name, eventjough I'm not there, it would feel as if I was there.


End file.
